World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past heading towards (but not including) the present storyline. Note,however,that aside from the date of "1122 AOS",all the other dates on this page are either estimates or non precise time units. Timeline 1475 *The Rumbar Pirates are annihilated by an unknown assailant in the Florian Triangle, leaving no survivors. 1476 *Brook's soul (thanks to the Yomi Yomi no Mi) finds his body, only to realize that it has rotted away, leaving only his skeleton and his afro intact. 1482 * Boodle and his followers flee to Organ Island from pirate attacks and set up Orange Town. * Shakuyaku gives up pirating to open a bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. 1484 *Iceburg is born *Spandam is born 1485 *Red-Haired Shanks is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 27, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. 1486 *Doctor Hiruluk returns to Drum Island and begins his research into finding a cure for the sickness that plagues his homeland. One Piece manga - Vol.16 - Chapters 141 - 145, Chopper's story. 1487 *Jyabura is born. 1488 *Cutty Flam is born. *Smoker is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? *Kumadori is born. 1490 *Captain Hina is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? 1492 *Blueno is born. 1494 *Nico Robin is born. *Rob Lucci is born. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, Rob Lucci's story. 1496 *Gol D. Roger discovers he has a fatal disease. Preparing for what would be his greatest journey, he recruits Crocus as ship doctor. *Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to join on a Poneglyph expedition. 1499 *After completing a journey that takes them all the way to Raftel at the end of the Grand Line, Gol D. Roger breaks up his pirate crew, allowing them to return to peaceful lives of their choosing. *Kaku is born. The Great Age of Piracy (Starts 22 Years before the current storyline. Year: 1500) 1500 *The great pirate Gold Roger is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the Grand Line to seek out his hidden Treasure dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Pirates". *Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. This is the last time the pair see each other before parting ways. *The Legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gold Roger's ship. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. 1501 *Tashigi is born. *Kuina is born. 1502 *Portgas D. Ace is born. *Ohara Island is destroyed by a Buster Call. Nico Robin, the sole survivor, begins her life on the run from the World Government with a seventy nine million Belli bounty. Jagaur D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. *Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap, is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. *Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him. 1503 *Roronoa Zoro is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 27, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. *Sanji is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.7 Chapter 55, Sanji's age 1504 *Nami is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 27, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. *Bellemere, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives, and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyashi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. 1505 *Monkey D. Luffy is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 27, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. *Usopp is born. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 27, Ages revealed: Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro. 1506 *Nefertari Vivi is born 1507 *Tony Tony Chopper is born on Drum island. He becomes an outcast of his herd because of his blue nose. * An incident on an island leaves five hundred soldiers being held as hostages by pirates. The pirates demand their captain be made king of the island for release of the five hundred captives. The World Government sends in one lone thirteen year old boy to end the hostage situation; he kills the five hundred soldiers, and then the pirates when they open fire on him. The boy later goes onto become the top killing machine of the secret CP9: Rob Lucci. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, Rob Lucci's story. 1511 *Vivi becomes the Sub-leader of the Suna Suna clan. *Toto and his son Kohza set off from Alubarna to set up a village in the Oasis of Yuba. 1512 *Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, arrives at Luffy's hometown and decides to stay there. One Piece manga - Vol.1 - Chapter 1, Shanks and Luffy's story *Luffy accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. *Higuma the Bear is eaten by a Sea King in an incident involving Luffy and Shanks. One Piece manga - Vol.1 - Chapter 1, Shanks and Luffy's story *Shanks leaves Luffy's hometown after staying there for almost a year. One Piece manga - Vol.1 - Chapter 1, Shanks and Luffy's story *The pirate captain, Montblanc Cricket, arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for proof on whether his ancestor was or wasn't a liar, so he can be free of his family curse. His crew abandoned him shortly afterwards. *Chouchou's owner sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. One Piece manga - Vol.2 - Chapter 12, Chouchou's story *The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. *Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gecko Moria, along with Absalom and Perona. *Last time Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Rayleigh prior to joining the Sunny Pirates. 1514 *Arlong invades Cocoyashi Village and begins to build his empire. Bellemere is shot dead, and Nami is conscripted into Arlong's crew. *Tom completes the Sea Train, Puffing Tom. He has taken an extra four years to add extra tracks to other islands. *CP5, led by Spandam, frames Tom, and he is carted away to Enies Lobby. Cutty Flam is presumed dead after attempting to stop the train that carries Tom. 1516 *Doctor Hiruluk finds Tony Tony Chopper and saves his life. He later takes Chopper in as his assistant and surrogate son. One Piece manga - Vol.16 - Chapters 141 - 145, Chopper's story. *Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Eneru in a coup d'état. *A meeting is held at Marejois with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his revoloutionary movement. *Some point between 5 or 6 years ago two fans of the book on Montblanc Norland, Masira and his brother Shōjō, show up at Jaya to aid with Montblanc Cricket's efforts to settle things with his ancestor. *Hiruluk dies, upon his death Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, she begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. One Piece manga - Vol.16 - Chapters 141 - 145, Chopper's story. 1517 *Usopp's Pirates are formed. *Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa from CP9 go undercover and join the Galley-La Company to learn more about the blueprints to Pluton. Blueno goes to Water 7 with them, but gets work as a bartender instead. *Brook is captured on Thriller Bark, where his shadow is taken by Gecko Moria and used to give life to Samurai Ryuma. Brook however managed to escape, creating a horrible mess on Thriller Bark, thus making all beings on Thriller Bark remember his title as "The Humming Swordsman". 1518 *Cutty Flam shows up alive at Water 7. He is given the blueprints to Pluton by Iceburg. Cutty Flam assumes the name 'Franky'. *Nico Robin is hired by Sir Crocodile into Baroque Works as his partner. 1519 *Captain Kuro fakes his own death and takes on the name Kurahadol. He becomes the butler for Miss Kaya's family. *Axe-Hand Morgan is honored for bringing in 'Captain Kuro' and begins his raise to rank in the Marines. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.6 Chapter 50, Kuro and Morgan's story *The Franky Family begin to collect 200 Million. *Portgas D. Ace leaves Luffy's hometown. 1520 *Vivi and Igaram join Baroque Works to find out information on who runs it. *\ Miss Kaya's parents died. Soon afterwards Kaya falls ill. One Piece manga - Vol.3 - Chapter 26, Jango and Kuro talk about Kaya *Koby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. One Piece manga - Vol.1 - Chapter 2, Koby's story 1521-1522 *Blackbeard and his crew raid Drum Island. Wapol flees in fear. *6 months before the storyline beings, Silvers Rayleigh "dissapears", in actuality turning himself in to slave traders to pay off his latest gambling debt. *3 months before the storyline begins, Chouchou's owner goes to hospital, he never returns. One Piece manga - Vol.2 - Chapter 12, Chouchou's story *Don Krieg leaves the East Blue to conquer the Grand Line, he is defeated by Mihawk but manages to escape with his main ship. *Zoro saves Rika from Inugata, Helmeppo's dog. For his defiance and killing Inugata, Helmeppo has Zoro imprisoned for 30 days without food or water. 1522 These are the events of the year 1522, which is the year that One Piece takes place in, 22 years after Gold Roger's death. *Luffy leaves his home town. *Luffy meets Koby for the first time. He helps Koby leave Alvida's crew. *Morgan is beaten by Luffy who also frees Zoro. Koby joins the Marines. Zoro joins Luffy. *Luffy gets taken by a giant bird to Orange town, where Buggy is current settled. There he meets Nami who forms an alliance with him and Zoro. Buggy is defeated by Luffy. *While sailing at sea, they end up at Usopp's village. After an incident with the butler named Kurahadol they leave with Usopp as one of their crew and a new ship, the Going Merry. The Usopp Pirate are also disbanded. *Buggy begins to search for his crew after Luffy's victory left him with only half his body parts. During his travels, he aligns himself with Alvida. *Don Krieg attempts to take over the floating restaurant the Baratie. He is defeat by Luffy. During the fight, the greatest swordsman of the East Blue, Zoro, takes on the World's greatest swordsman Mihawk. Mihawk leaves him clinging on for life. The two agree to fight again when Zoro is stronger. Nami leaves the crew. Sanji joins the crew. *Nami's village is freed from the Arlong Pirates. Arlong and his crew are carted off to prison. Nami joins the crew as a full fledged member. *Luffy is given a bounty of 30,000,000 for beating up Nezumi. *The town of Vira is taken over. *The Straw Hats arrive at Loguetown. In an incident with Buggy, Smoker fails to catch Luffy or Buggy and hunts Luffy into the Grand Line. *The Straw Hats arrive at Reverse mountain. *The straw Hats arrives at Whiskey Peak. 200 bounty hunters are killed by Zoro. Igaram is believed to be dead. Vivi begins to travel with the Straw Hats. *The Straw Hats arrive at Little Garden. The two giants there are saved from a plot by Mr.3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. *The Straw Hats arrive at Drum Island. King Wapol is prevented from taking back his country. Chopper joins the crew. Drum island becomes the Sakura Kingdom. *Koby and Helmeppo begin to train under Garp. *The Straw Hats arrive in Arabasta. There they meet Portgas D. Ace and defeat Crocodile destroying his Baroque Works network, at the same time preventing a rebellion from occurring. Princess Vivi shows up after months of absence. Smoker is awarded credit for Crocodile's defeat and promoted along with Tashigi. Mr.2 is captured. *The Straw Hats escape Hina and are joined by Nico Robin. *Luffy's bounty is increaed to 100,000,000. Zoro is awarded a bounty of 60,000,000. *Bellamy is defeated by Luffy. *A meeting between Marines and Shichibukai is held to discuss various problem pirates, including Luffy and Zoro and a replacement for Crocodile. The meeting is interrupted by Lafitte, who nominates his captain Blackbeard for the role. *Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. *Luffy and his crew make it to Sky Island. During their stay at Angel Island and Skypiea, Enel is defeated and the Shandians and Skypieans end their war. *Ace gathers information on Blackbeard's whereabouts. *Doflamingo arrives and punishes Bellamy for his disgraceful defeat at the hands of Luffy. *Luffy defeats Foxy in the Davy Fights. *Luffy arrives at Water 7. While there the straw hats are accused of an assassination attempt by officials on the life of the cities mayor Iceberg. Later it is revealed only Robin was present on the scene and CP9 were the ones reasonable for the assassination attempt. Robin is taken to Enies Lobby where Luffy and his crew defeat CP9 and get her back after invading the Judicial island. For their raid on Enies Lobby, all crew members are given bounties or have their old ones updated. *The Thousand Sunny is built by Franky and given to Luffy. Franky gets a bounty on his head and the Franky family, along with the Straw Hats, and the workers of Galley-la convince him to join the crew. *Shanks and Whitebeard meet up. *Revolutionaries conquer Saint Reia. *Ace is defeated by Blackbeard, who is announced as the new Shichibukai. *Luffy arrives on Thriller Bark. He defeats Moria and frees the island from Moria. Brook joins the crew. Trivia *From using Norland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the year 1522. References Category:Miscenalius � Category:One Piece Culture